Evan Potter and the Gift of the Magi
by Auran Hart
Summary: Hogwarts has finally been rebuilt. The doors are opening once again. It has been nearly 13 years since the destruction of Voldemort. It has been nearly 13 years since the death of Harry Potter. A whole new generation of witches and wizards have arrived. Let the magic begin.
1. Chapter 1 - The Lake

The lake was quite calm this evening. Summer was coming to a close and the warm seasonal winds shook the tree tops. But the lake was still. Hundreds of dying leaves skipped across the grounds and collected in growing piles here and there. The boy's once tidy brown locks had become a halo of bushy curls whipping this way and that against his cheeks. He grumbled and gave a long sigh, pulling the pointed black hat from his head and mussing his hair back and forth with his free hand.

"I thought you were going to get a haircut." The voice came from another boy who stood at the edge of the lake. He was much taller than his friend, almost two meters in total. He was thin; a fact almost completely obscured by his black cloak. He didn't seem to notice the wind. He was as calm as the lake. His hands were clasped behind his back. The moonlight caught his large protuberant eyes giving him the impression of deep thought. His stoic disposition cracked with a large smirk that jut across one side of his face. With his head cocked, he turned to look at his friend.

The shorter boy swept his hair towards the back and quickly replaced his hat. "I did cut it", he shot back. "My hair just hates me." He crossed his arms tightly across his chest. The grinding of his teeth was almost audible above the whistling wind. He didn't dare look at the taller boy. His eyes were focused on the small boats that slowly shifted against one another on the other side of the lake.

And then in the distance they heard it. The squeal of metal on metal. The rhythmic marching of the engine's pistons coming to a standstill. The smell of burning came down on the wind. High beam lights cut through every gap of the treeline before appearing in full force directly across the lake from where they stood. It crept past, exposing the dozens of brightly lit red cars it carried. It was all a bit overwhelming. The train gave one last heave, and then the doors opened. A large shadow could be seen among the black swarm that poured out of the trains belly.

"Shouldn't be long", the tall one said.

"Yeah", the other one heaved, mesmerized by the scene.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dahlia

"Hi. Do you mind if I join you? The other cabins are way too crowded."

Dahlia didn't want to seem rude. She finished the sentence she was reading and made eye contact with the girl who had just walked in. The train moved quickly through the country with minimal turbulence. Having a cabin to herself, it gave her time to read up on this new world she had only just learned about two months prior. Dahlia Dursley, a witch. She still didnt quite believe it. And yet here she was, on a train to a school that will teach her magic. She gave a half-hearted smile. But before she could properly respond, the girl came in and sat directly across from her. Her straight red hair seemed to catch an imperceptible breeze. She ran a pale hand through a lock in front of her face and swept it back behind one ear. She smiled back. "Thanks. I'm so glad I am not the only Weasley. What year are you? Are you in Gryffindor? I wouldn't mind that or Ravenclaw. What are you reading? Looks ancient."

Dahlia had not known very many magical words. She was pretty sure she was just called Weasle-ly, but it didn't sound like an insult. "I'm Dahlia. Dahlia Dursley." She extended a hand. "This will be my first year."

The other girl took Dahlia's hand and squeezed gently. In one quick motion, she moved across to sit quite close next to Dahlia, still holding her hand, legs curled up. "Oh wow. I hope we get the same house."

Dahlia rescued her hand and reopened her book. "I was actually just reading about the founders and the different houses." Her eyes went back to the page she had been reading. "How exactly do I know which one I'll be in? I couldn't find it at all in Hogwarts, A History." She looked back at the other girl who seemed a bit puzzled.

"Well my dad says that every single Weasley, for generations, has been in Gryffindor. Didn't your parents tell you anything? They didn't at least tell you about the hat?"

Dahlia smiled down at her book. "My dad doesn't know much of anything. He isn't a wizard. And as far as I know, my mother wasn't a witch. I'm the first one in my family ever, so I only know what I've read." The other girl seemed taken aback. "Like what's a Weasley?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Weasley

"Mudblood." Vivien winced as soon as she whispered the foul term. Her nose was scrunched up and she gave a dramatic shiver. And then she was over it. She looked Dahlia square in the eyes and said, still in a hushed tone, "He-who-must-not-be-named was actually a halfblood himself." She nodded in agreement with her own words and then sipped from her tea.

The girls had been talking for quite some time now. The sun had finally set in the distance and the sweeping valleys outside had been replaced by a thick black forest. A man in lilac dress robes had come around twice with a trolley cart full of snacks. He seemed very nice, though a bit absent-minded. Vivien had explained to Dahlia that Weasley is a famous name in the wizarding world. Her father is the Gringott's Wandbearer, the wizard member of the Consortium of Goblinary Finances. Her uncle Charlie breeds and tames dragons, and is very close to curing Dragon Pox. Her uncle Percy is the Assistant to the Minister for Magic. Her uncles Fred and George own Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, which is the number one producer of Flying Cars and Prophet Paper. Her uncle Ron is a famous auror and member of the Dark Force Defence League, many books are written about him. And she even has an aunt Ginny, who is a famous quidditch player, though she flies under the name Longbottom.

The real reason her family is so known and respected though is because of their efforts in bringing down He-who-must-not-be-named and rebuilding wizard society afterwards. They have been supporters of the fair treatment of muggles for centuries, even though they've remained purebloods. Vivien explained the war and the atrocities that took place. She explained that since the beginning, there have been wizards who try to use magic to control others, especially those without magic; that muggle-borns, like Dahlia, were accused of stealing magic!

"Salazar Slytherin actually didn't want any non-pureblooded witches or wizards to attend Hogwarts. Luckily, Gryffindor said no. He convinced the others to allow anyone they saw fit." She drank more of her tea. Dahlia did the same in response, ensnared in the other girl's words. "Eventually Slytherin agreed. He said that his students would outperform the others in every way. Gryffindor took on the challenge, and ever since, the houses were awarded points based on schoolwork, sports, following the rules, anything." Dahlia laughed.

The cabin door quickly slid open, startling the two girls. They saw a tall boy with greasy black hair continue on, opening doors as he went. "Get dressed in your robes, we're almost there." A second boy, much shorter than the first, even shorter than the girls, had appeared. He had an annoyed look on his face. His cold grey eyes looked from Dahlia to Vivien. "Get dressed, we're almost there." And then he kept walking.


	4. Chapter 4 - Malfoy

Cygnatius Malfoy had lived a relatively quiet life. Malfoy manor was a large estate in the country and aside from the dozens of servants, it was just him, his mother, and grandmother. His father lived there too, yes, but he worked long hours and traveled out of the country frequently. Draco Malfoy worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and despite the fall of the Dark Lord, many of his followers still cling to their fallen master's teaching. The government has become a bit paranoid as a result of the second great war, and it seeks out and destroys its enemies quickly and continuously. It just so happened that one of their most used tools was also a father, husband, and son.

Narcissa Malfoy spends the better part of every day in her room. It was practically a tower in the southwest corner of the house which faced away from town and overlooked acres of rolling countryside. Her husband was a convicted Deatheater, found guilty of conspiring to kill Albus Dumbledore and terrorist acts against the Ministry. Caught between the Dark Lord and the Government, his fate was practically unavoidable. It all seems like a bad dream now, and yet it happened, the name Malfoy forever sullied in the history books.

Juliana Malfoy occupied the rest of the estate. And she ran a tight ship. Despite the grand size, the manor always seemed to be welcoming. Windows and doors were always open, curtains drawn, light in every room from dusk till twilight. There wasn't a trace of dust, pest, or wear. The gardens were always in bloom. Hedges trimmed, leaves gathered, fountain sparkling with crystal clear water. It is hard to picture such a place as the headquarters for evil, the center of so much death.

And yet Juliana's primary focus was never on the presentation of her home. No, her duties were always with her son, Cygnus. Her day started and ended with him. She was always kind and warm, a sanctuary in a home made of cold, unyielding marble. She sang to him. She sang with him. She taught him to play the piano, the violin, and the harpsicast. They shared music. She also taught him to read and write, she taught him arithmetic, she taught him magic. He learned how to make many useful potions for around the house. He learned basic charms, like the summoning charm and the levitating charm. He learned how to spar. Nothing too serious; the jellyleg jinx, counterspelling and defending. They learned and played all day. They rode horses in the country and went shopping in the city. He was her best friend. And though he had met children his age, cousins and family friends, from the occasional party, she was his best friend.

The train corridor filled with kids of all ages, dressed in white button-up shirts, grey jumpers and black trousers (some of the older females were wearing black pleated skirts), grey and black striped ties, black shoes and black robes. Cygnus stood next to his cousin Brutus Flint who was fifteen and a prefect. He was taller than the other students, standing nearly two meters high, and when the doors finally opened unto the night, he did well in pushing people out of the way.

Cygnus followed quickly until he was met with a wall of sound. It was a deep booming sound that shook his body and made his hair stand on end. Most of the children quickly put their hands over their ears and cowered from the noise. It took a while for them to realize that they were being spoken to. Cygnus opened his eyes and found the source of the indiscernible words. It must have taken just as long for the other children to see just exactly what he was seeing because a group gasp was made in almost perfect unison. It was a giant. "One, two, three years, boat. Rest, follow."


	5. Chapter 5 - Wood

A few girls had managed to get out a scream before the giant apathetically walked away. The students began to vibrantly talk amongst each other. Some even started moving back onto the train. There was talk of going back home, not wanting to be made into giant bread, and even attacking the giant. And then a group of older students stepped out from the crowd.

"Listen up!" The boy's voice was made loud with magic. Silence had returned, tempered only by the soft steaming of the train. "We are your prefects. Listen to us and everyone will be kept safe. No one's bones will be used to make anyone's bread." He flashed a smile. "I am Wallace Wood, Gryffindor's fifth year prefect. This here is Archer Davies," the other young man raised a hand in greeting. "He's my Ravenclaw counterpart.

"We will be accompanying the first, second, and third years on a little boat ride across the lake. All other years will be escorted by Hagarolf, or Grawp as he prefers to be called, by carriage." There was a moment of confusion where nobody moved.

"Move yourselves! We don't have all night! Hurry up or I will grind your bones into bread myself."

"Flint, put your wand away!"

"Shut up. I was only kidding."

The students divided by year. "Four or five to a boat. There is enough for everyone." Davies had already set sail with two blond girls. One by one the remaining boats joined him. Wallace brought up the rear with a girl of his own. "Remain seated and keep your arms, legs and anything else valuable inside the boat. There are many dangerous creatures in these waters. It won't be long now until we have you all sorted and fed."


End file.
